The Color of Love: Cerulean
by Heaven's Death
Summary: Misty searchs for Ash to confess to him her love
1. A Phone Call

Misty: Go Staryu, Water Gun attack!  
  
* Staryu attacks with Water Gun *  
  
Misty: Oh, high guys! I just want to let you know that The author doesn't own the Characters of Pokemon, nor the Pokemon themselves.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"After all this time, I never thought that Ash and I would be so close. I secretly cared and I never was once ready to tell him. Now he is gone off into the Hoenn region, and I don't even know where to look. I should have told him from the start.  
  
* Phone Rings *  
  
"Hey Misty, its Violet!"  
  
* Says Angrily * 'What do you want?!"  
  
"Take a chill pill, Misty. It's like, Daisy and I are coming home."  
  
"So...?!"  
  
"So, like in a few days, you can leave the gym and take to the road again."  
  
* Thinks to self * "Yes, that would be nice. I'd want to catch up to Ash. I wonder of he's got any new water Pokemon."  
  
* Talks to Violet * "Well, I'll see you when you arrive."  
  
"Ok, bye!"  
  
"...."  
  
"What's with Misty, Violet?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess she misses being on the road."  
  
"Or Ash!"  
  
*************************  
  
* Thinks to self* "This is what I need. This may be my chance to tell Ash how I feel and even maybe get to be by his side and eventually settle down with him."  
  
"Togepi!"  
  
*Togepi answers* TOKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEPRRRRRRRRRIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"We're going on a trip. Would you like to go on a trip?"  
  
* Togepi answers* TOKKKKKKKKKEEE!!! TOKKKKKKKKKEEE!!!  
  
"Good! We'll be leaving soon. Hopefully, Ash wouldn't have gotten far." 


	2. On my way, Ash

Misty: Corsola, Mirror Coat, Now!!  
  
Corsola: Corsola! *Uses Mirror Coat*  
  
Misty: Hiyah! It's me again!  
  
Shadow: Don't forget me!  
  
Misty: Oh yeah, I'm sorry! Just to let you know, The Author..  
  
Shadow: That's Me!  
  
Misty:... Doesn't own Pokemon nor the The Characters or The actual Pokemon.  
Right Togepi?  
  
Togepi: TOKKKEEEPRRRIII! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*Talks to self* I can't wait! I'll finally put my true feelings out there to Ash. I just hope no new girl has taken my place. Maybe I should call Brock.  
  
* Dials Brock's Gym Number *  
  
"........ Hello?"  
  
"Hi, This is Misty of the Cerulean Gym. Is Brock there by any chance."  
  
"No, Brock has gone to Hoenn to find Ash."  
  
"Ok, do you know if I can obtain tickets to a ferry that will take me to Hoenn?"  
  
"You could talk to Prof. Oak. Maybe he'd know a way there."  
  
"Thanks a bunch."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
* Hangs up the Phone *  
  
* Thinks to self * "Perfect! I'll go on and get ready! ***********************************************************  
  
"Go Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack!"  
  
"PIIKKKKKAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" * Uses Thunderbolt * "Wobbuffet, counter!"  
  
"WOBBUFFFETT!" *Uses Counter *  
  
There was a heated battle between Ash and those klutz members of Team Rocket, Jesse and James. But this time is no different.  
  
"Pikachu, send them flying with a Thunder attack!"  
  
"PPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHUUUUUU!" * Uses a Thunder Attack *  
  
*Team Rockets Screams*  
  
BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Shouts * "Looks like Team Rocket blasts off again!!! WOBBBBBBBBBAA!"  
  
"Looks like the End of them, for now."  
  
"I guess so, Ash. Hey Brock, when are we gonna stop to the next town."  
  
"Dewford Town is a ways ahead, May. At least another day."  
  
"Another Day?!"  
  
"You'll be fine, May. Just relax a bit."  
  
"Easy for you to say Max! You don't train Pokemon. You don't have any..."  
  
"Because I'm not old enough and if I was, I'd be a way better trainer than you..."  
  
"You would not!'  
  
"Yes I would!"  
  
"Would not."  
  
"Would too!"  
  
"Would Not!  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TWO!"  
  
* Looks at Brock * "Now lets get some food, shall we?"  
  
* Brock starts to cook *  
  
************************************************************  
  
* Talks to self* I see Viridian City from here. I'll be there in a day or two. Hold on, there is a Pokemon Center nearby.  
  
* Enters Pokemon Center* "Hello, Nurse Joy!"  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?"  
  
"Can you direct me to your phones?"  
  
"There right over there." *Points to her right* "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Everything is fine."  
  
* Walks to phone. Dials Prof. Oak. Phone rings and Oak picks up *  
  
"Hello Misty."  
  
"Hi Prof. Oak. I have an question. Is there a ferry that can take me to Hoenn?"  
  
"Yes, it leaves in two days. Where are you now?"  
  
"15 minutes outside of Viridian City."  
  
"Get to Viridian tonight and leave for Palette Town tomorrow morning. When you get here by the afternoon, I'll have the info you need to get to Hoenn." 


	3. Dreaming Of My Love

Misty: Politoed, used Swagger!  
  
Politoed: PAHHLITOaD! Uses swagger   
  
Misty: It's me again, and I brought a friend  
  
Shadow: Hello. Just to let you know, I don't nor I will I probably ever own PKMN.  
But I do own the story.   
  
"Ok, Prof. Oak, I'll call before I leave in the morning. Have a good night!"  
  
"Same to you, Misty."  
  
Thinks to self, I've got to get to Palette town on time. Better hit the hay and get up early tomorrow. Palette town is a long way. Goes to sleep   
  
"Ok guys, I gotta go train for my rematch at Dewford Gym."  
  
Ash was on the Dewford Island, training for his rematch with Brawly, after a tough and valiant battle, ending in Ash's defeat. Having just come from the Granite cave, Ash had decided to head along the coast to train some more.  
  
"Hey Brock, how about a battle? It's been awhile since our match at Pewter Gym."  
  
"Ok Ash, your on!"  
  
"One on One."  
  
"You got it!"  
  
-----------------------Starts To Battle---------------------  
  
"GO! Forrettress!  
  
"FORRRRRRETTTTTTTRESSSSSS"  
  
"GO! Corphish!  
  
"CORRRPHHPHISH PHISH PHISH!"  
  
"Forretress, use Rapid Spin now!  
  
"FORRRRRRETTTTTTTRESSSSSS"  
  
"Corphish, dodge and use Crabhammber"  
  
""CORRRPHHPHISH PHISH PHISH!"  
  
Corphish Lands critical hit  
  
"FoRRRREEE"  
  
"Corphish, finish it! BUBBLEBEAM!  
  
"CORRRPHHPHISH PHISH PHISH!"  
  
"FORRE.."  
  
"Use Explosion!"  
  
"FORRREETRESSSS!"  
  
Glows White, Then Explodes!   
  
Dream Begins AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ASH! I missed you so much. Where are you?!  
  
"I'm right here Misty!"  
  
"Oh, Ash! There are some things I want to tell you."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"There isn't a way to say this... I love you Ash."  
  
"I know. I knew all this time and in every adventure we've had. I can tell by what is in your eyes Misty. But what is more important, is that I love you too."  
  
"Ash, when you finish training in Hoenn, what will you plan to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Will you come to Cerulean City with me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Ash, I want us to become more serious and settle down."  
  
"This is all so sudden, Misty."  
  
"I know, but I can't hide anymore Ash."  
  
-------------------------Kisses Ash--------------------  
  
"Then Misty, when I've reached the end, I will come home to you."  
  
------------------------Kisses Misty Passionately--------------------------- -  
  
"Oh Ash!"  
  
----------------I Love You--------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------End Dream-------------------------  
  
"It's morning! I had better be on my way."  
  
"Your Pokemon are fine Misty."  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy!"  
  
----------------------------------Walks to VideoPhone----------------------- ------  
  
"Good Morning Prof. Oak!" 


	4. Ash Is The Feelings Mutual?

Ash: Go! Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
  
Shadow: Go Raichu!  
  
Raichu: RAICHUU!  
  
Shadow: Hey, This is a private battle. I don't own the characters or the Pokemon but I do  
own the events of this story.  
  
Ash: Pikachu! Use Thunder!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
"How are you Misty?"  
  
"I'm fine Prof. Oak. How are the pokemon?"  
  
"They're fine and dandy. Are you ready to pick up your tickets to the Hoenn region?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OK. But I must ask, why go to Hoenn all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well, its kinda personal . . . ."  
  
"I see. Well when you get here, go see Ms. Ketchum to find out where exactly Ash is."  
  
"OK. See you when I get to Palette Town."  
  
"Bye, Misty!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Thinks to self "Ash, I hope no other girl is trying to take you. 'Cuz I'm coming and I know that nothing is gonna stand in the way of us."  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
"CORPHISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ash and Brock were locked deep in to a battle and Brock's Forretress had just used Explosion. "Corphi..."  
  
"Corphish is unable to battle... Forretress is unable to battle. This round is a draw."  
  
"Ok, let's go for the tie-breaker, Ash."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Go... ONIX!"  
  
Onix: "YAARROOONIXXXX!"  
  
"Go, Pikachu!"  
  
"Onix, use Tackle!"  
  
Onix: "YAARROOONIXXXX!"  
  
"Dodge and use Iron Tail"  
  
Pikachu: "PIKAAA! PIKAA PIKAAA!"  
  
Pikachu took a devastating Tackle, but bounced right back with an Iron Tail!  
  
"Onix..."  
  
Onix: "YAARROOONIXXXX!"  
  
"...Rock Throw!"  
  
Onix: "YAARROOONIXXXX!"  
  
"Pikachu, dodge it!"  
  
Pikachu: "PIKA!"  
  
Water splashes and most of it hits Onix   
  
"Oh NO!"  
  
"Oh YES! Pikachu! THUNDER ATTACK!!!"  
  
Pikachu: "PIKAAAACHUUUUUU!!!!!"  
  
Onix: "YAARROOON!"  
  
"Onix is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner. The Match goes to Ash."  
  
"Good job, Onix. You deserve a good rest."  
  
"Thanks Brock! That was an awesome match..."  
  
Stomach grumbles   
  
"I get the idea. Let's grab some lunch."  
  
"OK."  
  
Thinks to self "Well, I finally made it. And what is better, is that I got the tickets. Now, I should stop to see Ms. Ketchum."  
  
Knocks on Ash's door   
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Misty!"  
  
"Hi Misty! C'mon in and have a seat!"  
  
Goes inside   
  
"So what brings you here Misty?"  
  
"Well, it's about Ash..."  
  
"He's not hurt is he?"  
  
"No, but it has something to do with me as well as Ash..."  
  
Confesses her true feelings to Ms. Ketchum   
  
"I had no idea that you felt that way Misty. I encourage you to go and get what you want. Who knows, maybe Ash feels that way too."  
  
"Thanks, Ms. Ketchum. By the way, how do I get down to the ferry?"  
  
"Mr. Mime will take you."  
  
Mr.Mime: "MIME, MIME! MR.MIME!  
  
"Then it's settled. But stay for the night."  
  
"OK."  
  
Later in Hoenn.....  
  
"Time to hit the hay...Good Night May.... yawns Good Night Brock... Good Yawns Max... Says Drowsily Good Night Little Buddy!"  
  
All: GOOD NIGHT!  
  
Pikachu: Drowsily Pika...  
  
Ash's Dream  
  
"I... did... it! I am the World's Greatest Trainer. But why do I feel so empty?"  
  
A voice sounds "Because someone you love is far, and you desire to be with her."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Being steps in to light   
  
"Misty?"  
  
"Yes, Ash. It is I, who you love and who loves you in return."  
  
"I had no idea..."  
  
"Because I was scared to tell you Ash. I knew I wanted to, but I scared to tell you. More than that, I was afraid that you'd hurt me by rejecting me."  
  
"Misty, I appreciate you telling me. You see, I... feel the same way.'  
  
"Ash!'  
  
Kisses Ash   
  
"Misty!"  
  
Kisses Misty Back   
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Misty."  
  
"Ash..."  
  
"When will you come home?"  
  
"I don't know... Misty..."  
  
"Yes, Ash?"  
  
"Will...you..."  
  
End Dream 


	5. Unown Things now made open

Brock: Go! Mudkip!  
  
Mudkip: MUUDDDKKKIPPPP!  
  
Ash: Go! Treecko!  
  
Treecko: TREEEEECKOOOO!  
  
Together: Just as a reminder, The Author, ShadowzofChaos, does not own the characters or the Pokemon of this story. He just owns the events of this story.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Misty looks up at the moonlit sky Talks to the Stars "Ash, I know your out there. I know that I'm on your mind as much as you're on mine. I can feel us, watching the same moon, even now. I can feel you, as if you were right near me, feeling like I could reach out to touch you, hold you and please you. Ash, I can't wait for the day we meet again, because this time, I'll be the one doing the catching. But it wouldn't be a Pokemon I'll be catching. It will be you. From the day I first met you, I just thought that you were an obnoxious jerk with a disobedient Pikachu. But then... you just grew on me. You've never given up on anything before, and you've always been there for me. When I battled you in my Cerulean gym, I was entranced by you. I cannot help it. I've watched you battle through the Indigo Plateau, striving to be better than Gary Oak. I've watched you stare down tough Gym trainers like Clair and Lt. Surge. I've witnessed with you, rare and exclusive Pokemon. I've watched you fight to save the world from Mewtwo, the wrath of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. I've watched as you battled with Entei and the Unown to save your mother and I've was by your side when you tried to save Celebi. I always knew you had a heart to care for Pokemon. But then, I knew that you also cared for me. And I always cared for you, though I tried my hardest to deny it. Ash Ketchum, I promise you... I'll keep it up until you and I are together. And no woman will get in my way, unless the bitch wants her feeling hurt."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At the same time in the Hoenn Region...  
  
Ash sits up "Whoa! That was...intense. Looks at his erect member in his Pj's I guess it's my typical growth and development. After all, I'm 13 years old. Chuckles to himself But I wonder... is it really just a dream. I feel as if someone, no... Misty... is trying to tell me something.  
  
"Yawning "Ash, are you alright? You seem... troubled?"  
  
"I'm fine, May. Go back to bed."  
  
"Yawning "...."  
  
"Continues I just realized, I could have feelings for Misty. Maybe I should have stayed with her back home. Nah, I did what is in my blood. I hope to talk to Misty soon. I just got to know what she is up to.   
  
Lying in the cold wind "You know James, I never get that twerp. He really can stick it to us.  
  
Sounds Dignified "Thanks for stating the obvious, Jesse!"  
  
Meowth:"Pipe Down, will ya'z"  
  
Together "Shut the fuck up, Meowth!"  
  
"James, I'm thinking... there is something different about the twerp."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one with the Pikachu we've chasing after... I think he's in love."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"I... let's change the subject. What do you think of your Cacnea?'  
  
"Jesse..."  
  
"Ok, I think it's the one with the Beautifly."  
  
"Goodie! But he isn't the only one in love, is he?"  
  
"What do you mean, James?"  
  
Blushes "Nothing! Nothing!"  
  
"James...!"  
  
"Well Jesse, I have a confession to make..."  
  
Cheerfully"It's Morning!"  
  
Yawns "Oh, Good Morning, Ms. Ketchum. Good Morning Mr. Mime"  
  
Cheerfully "MR. MIME!  
  
"Would like something for breakfast?"  
  
"I'd like to take a few rice balls for the road. My ferry will be leaving soon."  
  
"Your ferry won't be leaving for an hour. And it only takes 15 minutes to get the docks..."  
  
"I know, but I'm anxious to get to Hoenn."  
  
"Well, I guess the ferry may come earlier."  
  
"I'll call when I reach The Docks and Prof. Birch's Lab."  
  
"Alright. Be careful and tell Ash I love him and change his underwear everyday."  
  
"Don't worry, I will. Thinks to self 'Hopefully, I'll be getting into his underwear... and his heart Bye-Bye."  
  
"Bye."   
  
"What do you mean, confession? What in the blue hell is going on James?"  
  
"Well, Jesse... Gets Nervous I have had feelings for a certain lady..."  
  
"Don't tell me you fell for that sluttish, sleaze ball Jessebell and her Vileplume."  
  
"No, I wouldn't dream of it! That lady, Jesse, is..."  
  
"Is..."  
  
"... That lady is you!"  
  
"James... I had no idea..."  
  
"I never thought to say it. I was worried that you may have fallen for that Butch from that our part of our Organization."  
  
"No, James. I hate him and Cassidy. But I am speechless. I never knew you felt that way towards me."  
  
"Well it was just... leans over and kisses Jesse like that."  
  
Looks dumbfounded "James..."  
  
"Yes? bows head, ashamed"  
  
"Let's take a walk. Takes James's hand We have much to discuss."  
  
All aboard the S.S. Jeanine, now departing for the Hoenn region  
  
Thinks to self "There it goes, my early ticket to Hoenn."  
  
Walks up to the booth and flashed the Ticket  
  
"Ah, Miss. That ticket is reserved for a later time."  
  
"But Sir, I'd like to take this ferry."  
  
"... Ok, just give me $10 and I can add you to the list of passengers."  
  
"Ok. Hands over $10 Shit! I forgot to call Ms. Ketchum to tell her I'm here at The Docks. Where did I put that PokeGear. I just had to have it before I came back from Johto. I never told Ash or Brock. But Hey, I guessed it would come in handy and it did. Dials Ash's House Number Hello... Miss Ketchum... This is Misty.... I'm fine... I'm at The Docks and I'm about to board the ship...Ok see you soon...Well I guess this it. I'm finally gonna do it... I'm going to get Ash, and to tell him I love him...and that I want him to come back home. 


	6. Coming My Dearest

Shadow: So it begins... Sorry for the delay, I wa just giving some more thought to this.  
Anyway, let's continue onward  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Blow Horn, Annoucement 'S.S. Jeanine is departing for the Hoenn Region. If you missed your ferry, please head to the ticket booth at the end of the Pier for the next ferry.  
  
"I'm glad I actually made it. The cool crisp seabreeze is wonderful. I remember what it was like when I used to ride out on the open sea. And with Lapras and Ash no less. It was so wonderfully pleasing to the senses. This is just another reason why I love water pokemon."  
  
Phone Rings "Hello, Misty."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's like, Daisy."  
  
"What do YOU want?!"  
  
"Take a chill pill, Misty. It's like, why did you really leave Cerulean City. I thought you wanted to stay."  
  
"I thought I could leave when you got there..."  
  
"Which you did, but like, I'm not mad. I know why you left."  
  
"And WHY did I LEAVE??!!"  
  
"Misty, I'm your sister. I know why you left. It was to find Ash!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" "You heard me! Ash! Misty, I know how you feel towards him. I can see it everytime you two are together.... Phone Clicks Hello"  
  
Thinks to self "Oh... Daisy is right. I can't help this anymore. Am I really that transparent now."  
  
"Well, That was a stimulating conversation Jesse."  
  
"Thank you, but I never knew that is how you really felt." "Hence, us going off in private to talk..."  
  
"And knock boots..."  
  
Says together "Shut your cakehole, Meowth!"  
  
"James, shouldn't we be hatching our newest plot to capture the twerp's Pikachu."  
  
"Well, Jesse..."  
  
"Yes James..."  
  
"Let's take a day off."  
  
"Are you NUTS?! WE CAN'T FORGET ABOUT THAT PIKACHU!!"  
  
"Jesse..."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"The day off was for us to reexamine our relationship as friends and to see..."  
  
"I get it... I'm sorry James. Let's go somewhere nice."  
  
It was misty morning on Dewford Isle and Ash would be up to his usual antics and training. But this morning was different. Ash's demeanor had changed. It was as if...  
  
"...Misty is coming to Hoenn."  
  
"Ash, are you feeling ill?"  
  
"I'm fine, Brock but I feel that Misty is coming here to Dewford Isle or even to Slateport City."  
  
"Have you heard from her?"  
  
"No, but I just feel her coming here. It's as if she were rushing as fast as she could to get here."  
  
"Who's Misty?"  
  
"She's an old friend, May."  
  
"Oh! It will be nice to meet her." "I guess so.."  
  



End file.
